


speed me up or slow me

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding, rhett is being annoying, slight dom!link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: A lazy Saturday takes a turn as Rhett becomes ansty, but Link is having none of it





	speed me up or slow me

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta bop big time rush and finally finish that ticket you’ve wanted to get out 
> 
> [Personally dedicating this to its-mike-kapufty for undisclosed reasons ;) ]

Quiet Saturdays without shoots, meetings, or errands were rare, and Rhett and Link took advantage of the opportunity. They gathered in Link’s den, seated across from each other on the long sectional, fingers moving swiftly over their laptop keyboards as they let their creativity flow. They could spend hours bouncing ideas off of each other like they had for decades now. 

 

Rhett grew weary of sitting sooner than Link, who could work for days if not for basic needs getting in the way. It was hard to snap him out of it most days, but Rhett knew Link well enough to get what he wanted.

 

“Can we take a break? My back is killing me, we should move around.”

 

Link made a slight sound of agreement, but ultimately waved him off, eyes glued to the screen as he typed away without halt.

 

“Food maybe? Take an hour for lunch?”

 

Link hummed in agreement, but it faltered out as he kept his attention directed at the small project he was consumed in.

 

Rhett sighed, brain considering giving in and just going back to work, when another idea took the forefront.

 

He tapped his pen a few times on the his laptop for good measure, drumming up the small incessant noises. He knew the game had begun when Link started scratching the back of his neck, eyes flashing over to Rhett’s hand. Enough to gain attention, but not enough for a warning

 

Rhett continues, clicking the pen a few times, pointedly not looking over at the brunette, feigning innocence in this situation.

 

“Could you cut it out man, can’t focus.” 

 

Link is calm, the edge of losing his cool apparent in the wavering monotone of his voice.

 

Rhett has the power to abide and end this, but this was just the beginning.

 

_ Tap. Tap. Click. Taptaptap _

 

Link grunts, almost inaudible, but enough to echo in Rhett’s ears. He pushed on.

 

Rhett’s purposeful, pointed, and knows what he wants when he starts all of this.

 

He pokes and prods at Link, waiting for a snap from the younger man. The redness rises in Link’s neck as the anger bleeds through him. Rhett feels it radiate, deliciously seeping through to him and making his skin crawl in a different fashion.

 

“Enough man, seriously, knock it off” Link says more hurriedly now, tension rising thick in his voice.

 

Rhett waits a few beats, letting the silence fall over them before lifting the pen one more time. 

 

Link huffs, pushing the computer off his lap and grabs the pen away. He glares at Rhett for a moment before turning around and returning to his previous position. He slams the pen down on to the couch next to him, seemingly ending the game.

 

But Rhett was just getting started.

 

He began to hum, playing it at first as if he were working out a new song. Link didn’t budge, knowing better than to step on a creative moment when it was flourishing.

 

Rhett looked up, noticing no signs of tension. Either Link was truly unbothered or was hiding it immaculately. Only one way to find out.

 

He let out a steady whistle, no tune or substance to it, just high pitched takes of air with no purpose. Link slammed his fists on his laptop, sending it sliding off his lap as he stood up.

 

“What is your problem!?” Link was yelling now, his voice echoing off the walls and sending a chill through Rhett.

 

“Only problem here seems to be you, buddyroll”

 

That was it. Link was seething now, blind rage taking over as he lunged to Rhett’s side of the couch, knocking him down as he pinned Rhett’s hands above his head.

 

His laptop fell to the ground, both men ignoring it as Link panted above Rhett through tightly gritted teeth. 

 

“I’ve had  _ enough”  _

 

Link gritted out his words, grinding down harshly into Rhett. Rhett submitted to the feeling, trying not to smirk as Link drove himself mercilessly down on to Rhett’s hips.

 

Rhett surged forward, latching on to Link’s mouth. Link returned sloppy, hot open mouthed kisses with equal fervor, the fight for dominance only adding to the intensity.

 

“Sit up, _ now _ ” Link barked, moving back only to give Rhett time to snap up at his command.

 

Link wasted little time, unbuttoning his own pants and standing only to remove them, quickly reclaiming his position in Rhett’s lap.

 

Rhett went to speak but Link clamped a hard hand over his mouth.

 

“Another word out of you and I’ll move back over to the couch, get myself off, and keep working like nothing ever happened.”

 

Rhett nodded, eyes blowing wide as Link’s hands moved down to the zipper of his jeans. Rhett moved to help move his pants down, but Link grabbed his wrist hard, returning it back to its position at his side. He quickly knew he was about to feel the full force of Link’s annoyance, unsure whether to be scared or aroused by what was to come. 

 

Link made quick work of pulling Rhett’s length out of his pants, stroking him roughly before lifting up on his knees and positioning himself over it.

 

Rhett couldn’t stifle the sound that left his mouth as he came to the realization that Link was already prepared, his hole already slick and opened as he easily slid himself down into his lap. It made him dizzy to think about Link fucking himself earlier that day, alone on his bed writhing as he worked himself open. His fingers would move fast to get himself ready before his friend arrived, having a clear plan for how his lazy afternoon with Rhett would pan out. 

 

Rhett was snapped back to reality as Link easily took the whole length, coming down hard once to remind Rhett of his command to stay quiet. 

 

Link started moving up and down, moaning with every drop and snap of his hips, completely lost in the sensation. His hands kept Rhett’s anchored at his side, keeping full control of the situation. He took what he wanted, relishing in Rhett’s clear frustration at how Link had turned to tables on him.

 

Link’s bruising pace had Rhett almost over the edge, unable to hold on for much longer. “Link, ‘m not gonna last”

 

“Don’t even  _ think _ about it.” Link gripped Rhett’s shoulders, grinding down until his vision when white, head thrown back as he came, striping the clothes Rhett hadn’t been afforded the luxury of removing. 

 

Link took a second to compose himself, getting up, pulling his pants back on as he made his way over to his side of the couch again. With no hesitation or second glance over to Rhett’s disheveled form, he picked up his laptop and continued working. There’d be no trace of what had just happened on him were it not for the hairs still sweat slicked to his forehead or the blush that hadn’t quite crept away from his neck. 

 

Rhett was stunned, motionless as he tried to grasp what had just happened. He sat there still exposed, dumbfounded at the other man’s utter calmness. “Link.”

 

“I told you to keep quiet.”

 

“ _ Link. _ ” He was desperate, badly in need of release, but equally needing to please Link in his twisted game. 

 

Link made no move to look up, eyes sucked into the screen. Rhett was panting, eyes burning holes across the room as he waited for any semblance of acknowledgement. His heart jumped in his throat as Link finally opened his mouth, eyes never looking up from their position on the screen. 

 

“Maybe if you’re good for me until I finish this, I’ll finish you next.”

 

Rhett sat silent, no longer willing to push Link to see how far he’d go. For now he’d wait patiently, looking forward to whatever else Link had in store. 

 


End file.
